


Lost in Time

by DarkCrystalFlower



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arno is an arse, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Dead Kings DLC, Dead Kings Spoilers, Jacob really wants to punch Henry, M/M, Pieces of Eden, Time Travel, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower
Summary: Henry sent Jacob to get a few documents.How hard it is to deliver some documents?Apparently it's really hard when you're getting stuck in the 18th century in the middle of the French Revolution!As Jacob meet Henry's friend, a former brother and librarian - Dean Graham, to get the said documents, Jacob accidently interfere with Mr. Graham's research which send him back to the French Revolution.There Jacob will meet a certain French assassin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightLily97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So you might know this fanfic from the account of my dear friend NightLily97, she was kind enough to upload my fanfic to her account until I finally decided to create my own account ^^"  
> As you may know, I haven't continued this story for a while now and I'm really sorry about it. But now reading this fanfic again, I've decided to rewrite it because I felt I could write this story much better.  
> So here is the first chapter, for those who read this fanfic before I really hope you'd enjoy the rewrite and sorry for not updating it, and those who just found out about this fanfic, I really hope you'd like it.
> 
> Enjoy the reading!~

I can't believe I let Henry make me his messenger guy.  
I just returned from a mission I had when Evie told me I've received a letter from Henry.  
To be honest, I was a bit surprised, why would he write me a letter and not just tell what he wants?  
Evie told me he was currently a way to take care of a few matters so he asked her to hand me this letter apparently.  
“Fine, hand it over.” I sighed deeply and took the letter from her and sat down on the couch to read it, I hope for Henry this would be good.

> _Jacob,_
> 
> _As Evie must have told you, I'll be absent for a couple of days. So I must ask you for a favor, I found out there are some documents about our brotherhood found by a good friend of mine. He's a librarian in the London Library, and he asked if he could deliver it to me for a better care._
> 
> _Unfortunately, I only received his letter a day before I left, therefore I would be glad if you could fetch it for me._
> 
> _Look for a man called Dean Graham at the London Library._
> 
> _Sincerely yours,_
> 
> _Henry G._

I've put the letter away and leaned back on the couch as I sighed.  
Why couldn't he ask Evie? Like I have the time or nerves to go to this library. And for some old documents.  
“So what did Henry want?” I looked up at my twin as she looked at me with wondering look.  
“To do his dirty work.” I complained as I stood up from the couch and wore on my hat.  
“Where are you going?” She asked me as I made my way to leave the train.  
“To the library.” I said with an amused smile and got off the train.

  
I looked up at the building in front of me. This library was big, I'd give Henry that.  
Who he told me to look for again? Dean?  
I sighed again, I was annoyed I need to do this in the first place.  
Instead of beating some blighters or doing something that would actually be useful, I'm here at a library to fetch some old and crumbling documents about people that are probably already dead.  
And this Dean guy must be some old and cranky man or something, who else would want to look through such boring stuff?  
_‘Well, let's get it done with.’_ I thought and walked up the large stairs to enter the building.  
I arrived after the closing time so I really hoped Henry's man is still in here, or else I just wasted my time for nothing.

I heard my footsteps echoing on the wooden floor as I looked around. I must admit, the place looked quite nice. But a place filled with books wasn't exactly my taste, it suits more for Evie to like such places, I prefer going to fight clubs.  
“Hello? Anybody here?” I called as I walked around the first floor, my voice simply echoed.  
Looks like he isn't here, I just wasted my time for nothing, great.  
“Someone in here?” I looked up at the second floor as I heard a voice, seeing someone standing there. The library was quite dark, probably because I arrived so late.  
“Hold a minute, I'll be right down.” the guy said. I followed him with my eyes as he quickly walked down the stairs.  
Now that he stood in front of me, I must admit I was a bit surprised. He didn't look like an old man at all, quite the opposite actually.  
He looked around his late 20’s, he was a bit taller than me.  
He had a dark hair from what I could see, tied up to a short ponytail with signs of a start of a beard showing on his face.  
This guy was Henry's librarian friend?

“Dean Graham?” I asked him.  
“The one and only. And who are you if I might ask?”  
“Jacob Frye. I was sent by Henry Green to fetch some documents.”  
“Ah, Jacob Frye! I heard a lot about you and your sister, the young twins that giving Starricks some troubles.” he smiled and took my hand, shaking it.  
“I'm so glad to finally meet you face to face!” he said cheerfully. This guy just demands me to punch him on that pretty face of his.  
“Um… yes.” I cleared my throat as I took my hand back from his grip. “So, the documents?”  
“Ah, of course! Please, follow me, Mr. Frye.” he said and walked upstairs.  
What's wrong with this guy? How someone can be so cheerful? What exactly do this guy drinks to behave like that?

“I found those documents as I traveled around Europe.” Dean said as we made our way to the highest floor, I assumed we're walking to his office.  
“I see.” I said, really hoping the conversation would end here. I really didn't want to hear his murmurs about how he found some old papers.  
“Yes, I found some in Italy and some in France. Some of them seem really old, probably around the 13th century and some a bit newer, I assume they're from the 18th century, around the period of the French revolution. Isn't it just amazing?” he said with excitement as he reached a hand to his pocket, taking out a key for the door in front of us.  
“Fascinating.” I rolled my eyes, I just want to get out of here already.  
“I know! Isn't it amazing? That we can learn new things about our ancient order?”  
“Please, do tell me more.” I said as I followed him inside his office, clearly wanting this conversation to end already.

I must admit, his office was bigger than I expected for a librarian. A fireplace and a few lanterns were lighting the room that was filled with bookshelves.  
"This way please." He smiled and walked to a certain bookshelf, I watched as he pulled out a certain book, making the bookshelf to open and reveal a separated room.  
I simply nodded and walked inside the room, hoping it's the last one. Those just were some documents, how much protection does it need?  
"I believe some of those documents came from old journals of some master assassins." Dean said as he walked toward a dark wooden desk that was in the room.  
Oh god, he can't stop talking, is he?  
"Truly amazing." I said as I watched him getting a metal chest up on the desk, unlocking it with another key.  
It must be those bloody documents, I really hope for Henry that those old papers are worth it.

“Please, you can have a look over them, I would make us some tea.”  
Tea? It means I'm going to be stuck here for a few good hours, isn't it?  
I'm really going to kill Henry for making me go through this torture.  
“It’s a kind offer but I don't want to be a bother. So if you can just hand me the doc-”  
“Nonsense, it isn't a bother at all! Please, have a seat while I go to make us some tea.” Dean said and walked out of the room.  
“Curse you Henry.” I mumbled annoyed and sighed deeply.  
I looked down at all the papers on the desk. It looks like Dean stacked them according to the time period he assumed it belongs to.  
Well, I don't have something better to do right now anyway, better look what so special about those documents.  
I decided to look through the documents from the French revolution since it's the closest to our time period.

So far, all those documents seemed so boring and useless to me. It was just a plain information about the Parisian Brotherhood during this time.  
I was about to put those old papers aside when I found something that looked interesting. It looked like papers taken from a personal journal. But it was written in a language I couldn't understand, I assume it was written in French.  
“Ah, I see you found the papers from Arno Dorian’s journal.” I turned to look at Dean as he walked inside the room, carrying a metal tray with tea and biscuits.  
“He was an interesting assassin.” he said as he put the tray down on the desk and took the papers from me.  
“Arno Dorian?” I asked him, to which he nodded to.  
“Arno Victor Dorian, he was a master assassin in the Parisian brotherhood and a freedom fighter among other things during the French revolution.” he said as he poured hot tea into one of the cups he brought.  
“Freedom fighter?” I asked as he handed me the other cup and poured tea into it as well.  
“Ah, yes. I found some interesting things about him. You see, according to what I translated from those pieces of his journal, he was a careless young man when he joined the brotherhood at what I assume the age of 19 or 20. As a young child, he witnessed his father being murdered and was taken in by the grandmaster of the Templars back then.  
He didn't know about the Templars or the brotherhood until he was accused of the murder of his adoptive father on the 5th of May, 1789.  
He was imprisoned at the Bastille where he met his mentor and later escaped prison and joined the brotherhood. He was a young man seeking for justice and redemption, it is noted through the papers from his journal that he couldn't take the fact of someone abusing other people's freedom, he wanted justice.”

I simply looked at Dean as he spoke about this assassin. This Arno actually sounded like an interesting man, it sounds like he's been through a lot.  
Well, not surprising considering the fact he was an assassin during the French revolution. I didn't know too much about this revolution but from what I did know, it wasn't exactly the greatest time to be living in France.  
“Wait, so you say you translated those entries?”  
“Yes, wait a moment please.” he said and stood up, looking through one of the bookshelves around the room. He took out a box and returned to his seat, handing the box to me.  
I opened the box and took the papers that were inside of it. I guessed it was the translated papers for the journal entries.  
I thanked Dean with a nod and started to read.

> **_July, 1789_ **
> 
> _I and the old man Bellec managed to escape the Bastille. He told me and I quote - ‘If you would pluck your head out of your own arse, come and find us.’_
> 
> _But I didn't care about that sect of his, all I cared about is finding Elise and explain to her I didn't kill her father._
> 
> _It was foolish of me, to believe she, like me, didn't have a part in it. Once I found her I learned she was a templar herself and that she knew my father was an assassin. I begged her to understand me, that it's all a big misunderstanding and I had no part in killing her father. But then she proved me wrong._
> 
> _She handed me a letter, the same letter I was supposed to hand Mr. De la Serre, I'm one of the reasons he's now dead. I can't take on this guilt._
> 
> _If only I wasn't so careless, he could be alive right now._
> 
> _I've decided I had enough of my mistakes. Because of me both of my fathers are dead. My real father and my adoptive one. All because I was reckless._
> 
> _I decided to join the brotherhood, to forget my past mistakes, to redeem myself, to honor the memory of my father and to find the killer of Mr. De la Serre and bring him to justice._

“I see you're fond of Arno.” I raised my head to look at Dean. I almost forgot he's here.  
I chuckled as I've put the papers aside. “He sounds like an interesting guy.” I smiled and took a sip from now my cold tea.  
“He really was.” Dean nodded in agreement as he took a bite from one of the biscuits.  
“I also learned from his journal and other documents that he witnessed two pieces of Eden during his life.”  
Those damn pieces again.  
My sister was obsessed with those bloody things and I don't understand why we have much more important things to do then go on a treasure hunt after some magic pieces.  
“If you're really interested, I met his younger brother, Léon. I could send him a letter if you wish to speak to him.”  
I've put down my cup and smiled politely. “No need, I don't wish to bother him with questions about his brother.”  
“Suit yourself.” the librarian shrugged as he put down his cup as well and stood up.  
“Well, I've delayed you long enough. I'll pack all the documents and give it to you.”  
I nodded and stood up as well, walking around the room. I frowned as I've noticed something I didn't notice before.

"What is it?" I asked Dean as I looked at a thing that looked like an orb, protected behind glass. It was glowing, what a strange thing.  
"Oh, that's a piece of Eden I'm doing a research on. It's a really fascinating artifact. This one is assumed to wield the power of time travel. Imagine, being able to do such a thing!"  
"Yes..." I said quietly as I looked at the glowing artifact, so this is what my dear sister was obsessed with? I reached a hand to touch the glass with my finger, what so special about those artifacts anyway?  
"Just, please be carf-!" Dean started to warn me as I accidentally made the stand to fall.  
I quickly reached a hand to catch the orb but it hit the ground. The next thing I remember is hearing a complete silence as a strong pulse sent me backward, making me hit the wall, then everything faded to black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the end of the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it and I'd try my best to update it as soon as I can.  
> Have a great day~


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned in pain as I slightly opened my eyes.  
What exactly happened? I remember going to the library to get Henry's documents and… something glowing.  
This piece of Eden, I made it fall and then I remember nothing.  
What did this cursed thing cause? Am I dead?  
I hissed as I decided to slowly stand up, there's no way I'm dead, everything in my body hurts too much for that.  
“Mr Graham..?” I asked as I tried to stand up straight on both of my feet.  
“Dean?” I asked again as I've received no answer, now looking around me I understood I'm not inside the library anymore, it doesn't seem like I'm even in London anymore.

“The hell…” I mumbled as I slowly started to walk in the street, looking at the buildings around me. Everything seemed so different.  
There was no road, the streets all looked narrower, not to say there weren't too many carriages around.  
I could hear the sound of gun shooting and people shouting from afar. Where am I?  
Everything looked so depressed, even more than London. Like the people around me are nothing but ghosts of themselves.  
I quickly put a hand over my forehead as I felt a wave of sharp pain going through my head, it was like someone is trying to break my skull to pieces.  
I guess I'm still recovering from the hit I've got from this damn thing.

“Casse-toi!” someone said annoyed to me as I bumped into him, making him fall down on the ground.  
According to his tone, I understood what he just said wasn't exactly a compliment.  
Wait, why can't I understand what he was saying to me?  
“Excuse me, Miss, could you tell me where I am?” I asked a lady that I stopped on the street.  
She simply looked at me in wonder, it doesn't seem that she understood what I wanted from her.  
“Quoi?”  
I frowned, it's clear she asked me something but I couldn't understand what. So she simply shrugged and walked past me.  
What is going on here? Maybe I really am dead?  
“Bloody hell…” I mumbled as I looked up and noticed a flag moving in the wind.  
A **French** flag. I was in France.  
How the hell I arrived in France?  
_This one is assumed to wield the power of time travel. Imagine, being able to do such a thing!_  
Oh no, oh please dear lord no.  
Don't tell me this bloody thing made me go back in time! This can't be happening right now, I must be dreaming!  
I wish I really was dead right now, I prefer hell than this nightmare.

Okay, so I'm in France, in a century I don't know but it's clearly not mine and I have no idea how to return back to London.  
If I ever manage to return back to my time, I'm going to torture Henry for the rest of his miserable life for putting me in this messed up situation in the first place.  
All because of those stupid old documents!  
Wait, the documents. Arno’s journal, could it be I'm in the middle of the French revolution?  
But even if I am, how do I return home?  
_I also learned from his journal and other documents that he witnessed two pieces of Eden during his life._  
Of course, Arno!  
This damn piece of Eden got me here in the first place, maybe another one could help me return home.  
“I must find Arno…” I said quietly.

* * *

 I've been walking around the city for the entire day in a hope to find Arno Dorian. But with no luck.  
I don't know how he looks or if he's even alive, what if I'm wrong and Arno is already dead or maybe he wasn't even born yet?  
I sighed deeply, I felt so frustrated.  
I just wanted to get out of this huge mess, to return back to London, to my gang. And Evie.  
God, Evie. Did she even notice I'm gone? Is she even worried? I left her alone to deal with those bloody templars, knowing her she must be managing on her own.  
But for how long?  
I kicked a rock from my way and looked up from the ground, it looks like I arrived at a place that looked like a pub.  
Well, I could really use a drink now. Maybe it wouldn't help my problem but it'll help me forget about it for a few good hours.

The place looked a bit odd for what I'm used to but considering the fact I'm in a different century, I don't exactly have the rights to complain.  
I sat down at one of the free tables, looking around me. It was already quite dark outside so the pub was lighted by candles on the wooden tables.  
The place looked quite calm, it doesn't seem like there are too many people in here. Which I preferred actually, I don't have the nerves to deal with someone right now.  
I nodded at a man that gave me a cup of red wine, starting to drink it.  
Only now I realized how much I needed this drink, it's been such a long day and I could really use this rest before continuing my search.  
I turned my head as I heard a man shouting something, noticing a guy that walked inside the pub. He looked quite pissed underneath his hood, I assume he's not exactly welcomed here.  
Another man with a white wig approached the two but I've decided to ignore them and return my attention back to my own worries.  
I was given another cup of wine when I heard shouting again so I turned my head yet again to see what was it all about.  
I really wish I could understand what they were saying, it could help me a bit.  
I sighed deeply and reached a hand to my coat pocket to pay for my drinks.  
I was surprised to feel something else in there.  
Could it be?  
I quickly took the thing out of my pocket and looked at it. It was this damn artifact that put me in this mess in the first place.  
“You bloody bastard.” I mumbled annoyed as I looked down at it. “Return me home right now.” I demanded it.  
The golden ball glowed but nothing seemed to happen.  
“Damn you.” I hissed and returned this useless piece of scrap into my pocket.  
“To your health Arno!”

I froze as I heard the name. Is it the Arno I'm looking for?  
I quickly turned my head to look at those two men from before. Now looking at the hooded guy, how idiotic of me not to notice it. It was written all over him that he's an assassin.  
But what surprised me, even more, was that I could actually understand what people were saying around me.  
How? Was that what this metal piece has done?  
It can make me learn a completely new language but can't return me back to London, is this a cruel joke?  
I stood up as the guy I assume to be Arno was left alone and sat down in front of him before he could stand up himself.  
“Arno Dorian?”  
“Who asks?” Arno looked at me beneath his hood.  
“Jacob Frye.”  
“Okay, Jacob Frye. What do you need from me?”  
“Well, you're straightforward.” I noted as I looked at him.  
Arno sighed deeply and took a sip from his wine before looking back at me.  
“Look, I have a job to do, so be out with what you want.”  
“Okay,” I sighed as well, “I'm an assassin from the British brotherhood, I was sent to retrieve a certain piece of Eden. And I've heard you already saw one of those pieces so I'd be glad if you can help me a bit with my search.” I came out with the best lie I could think of, I really hope Arno would buy it.  
The French looked at me for something that felt like forever until he chuckled and shook his head.  
“I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't help. The only piece I saw is this,” he put his sword on the table between us. “and as you see, it doesn't work anymore. But it is a lovely weapon.”  
_'Shit. He didn't found the second piece yet.'_  
“So I see.” I managed to smile and took off my hat to look at him better. “But I'd still be thankful if you can help me.”  
I looked at him as he stood up. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no longer an assassin. Now if you excuse me, Mr Frye, I have a job to do.”

I watched as he walked out of the pub.  
What did he mean when he said he's no longer an assassin? Did he retire? Gave up?  
Dean didn't mention at all that Arno stopped being an assassin at such a young age. At least he looked young to me. He looked a bit older than me but also not in his 30’s yet.  
“Well, Mr Dorian,” I mumbled as I stood up as well, “you're going to help me between you like it or not.”


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of the pub, looking for Arno. If he thinks he's going to get rid of me so easily then he's wrong.  
I don't know where he was going or what he's planning to do but I'm certain he's going to lead me to the second piece of Eden he has found.  
I just hope it would help me return back to London, back to my time.   
_ ‘Where is he?’  _ I thought as I looked around me, this guy can disappear fast enough. I won't find him like that, I need to look above ground.  
I looked up and noticed a building that looked tall enough, that should do it. I activated my grapple hook and let it lift me up to the top of the building.  
“Now, Arno Dorian, where are you?” I mumbled as I looked down on the streets.  
After a few minutes of looking around for him, I noticed a familiar grey hooded figure walking towards something which looks like a…  
Church?  
Really, he decided that now would be a good time to pray?   
_ ‘What the bloody hell is going through your mind, Dorian?’  
_ I got off the building and walked toward the church.

“Shit.” I mumbled, the place was full of guards. Why an old church need so much protection? What is hidden in there? And more importantly, why Arno is looking for it?  
Well, only one way to find out.  
I looked up at a spot that looked safe enough and activated my grapple hook again to reach an open window I managed to spot.  
“Hey! What are y-!” I quickly killed a guard that noticed me and let the rope lead me up.  
I made sure that I'm not being noticed and got inside the church from the open window.  
The place was heavily guarded even from the inside, but where's Arno?  
Trying to be as quiet as possible I walked around, hoping to find the Assassin.   
I heard a piano playing from somewhere in the church. What on earth is he doing?  
I spotted him, it looks like he used the piano to distract the guards.  
I frowned as he started to run toward a large pit on the ground but decided to follow him.

He jumped down the pit, so did I, falling down on him.  
We both groaned from the pain of the fall before I slowly lifted myself a bit and looked down at the man beneath me.  
“We meet again.” I smiled at him.  
“Toi idiot.” he hissed as he looked up at me. “What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?”  
“You did. I simply didn't bother to listen.” I said with an amused smile.  
“Get off me.” he sighed deeply as he tried to push me off him.  
“First tell me what are you doing here.”  
His eyes pierced right through my own as he lifted his gaze to look back at me.  
“I don't see why you need to know. Leave and let me do my business peacefully.”  
“I need to know because as I said earlier I need your help to find this piece of Eden.”  
“And I told you I'm not willing to help you. Now get off.” he said and made me fall to the ground as he stood up and looked down at me.  
“Leave. I won't tell you again.” he said and walked past me to try and unlock the gate that was in the pit we fell through.  
“How about a deal?” I offered as I stood up myself, fixing my hat.  
I could hear Arno chuckled. “A deal?”  
“Yes, a deal. I would help you get… whatever it is you're trying to get and in return, you would help me find this piece.”  
“I must decline this offer. You see, Mr Frye,” Arno turned his head to look at me as I heard something clicks. “I don't need your help.” he said as he opened the gate.  
“This is hurtful Mr Dorian. I can be a great help.” I said as I crossed my arms.  
Arno chuckled again, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“You're not going to give up, do you?”  
“Not a chance.” I smiled amused.  
“Bien, I'll help you with that artifact of yours. But first, let me finish with what I am looking for.”  
“Agreed.”  
He nodded and we walked past through the gate inside an underground floor, filled with rooms and things that looked like tombs.

“Are those…”  
“Saint-Denis is the burial place of the kings of France.” Arno explained to me as he opened a tomb after a tomb, searching for something.  
“So, what exactly do you looking for?” I asked him in wonder as he continued looking through the graves.  
“A manuscript. I was paid to find it. It is supposed to be here in one of those tombs.”  
“And why is that manuscript so important?”  
“I don't know, and I honestly don't care. I'm simply here to do my job.”  
Some attitude this guy has. Who pushed a stick into his arse?  
“Fair enough.” I said as I followed Arno between the dark rooms.  
“Here it is. King Louis’ tomb.” Arno said as he stopped walking, looking at the tomb in front of us. That's it? This was easy.  
I helped Arno to push open the tomb, but there was nothing in it besides a rotting corpse.  
“Merde.” I could hear Arno mumble as we heard footsteps getting closer.

__ “-e temple door is nearby. Look at the map!”  
We looked at each other as we heard voices, it sounds like we have company.  
We quickly dodged behind the tomb, slightly looking to see what was going on. Why there are people down in here?  
The men started to argue, talking about finding something that was inside the temple.  
Arno and I looked at each other, thinking about the same thing.  
What was inside this temple?  
I couldn't help but wonder what power this piece of Eden wields that people are after it? And who exactly is after it?  
Wait, I can't let it distract me. I don't care why someone is looking for it, all I need to care about is how to return back to London, so I can murder Henry for putting me through all this because of his documents.  
“-heard there's a list of all the relics that were looted from the tomb. I can take you to them. A fine alternative to the temple.” we heard one of the men speaking. According to Arno’s look, I understood he has a plan.

“Find the temple and you just might make it back alive.” one of the men said as he closed the gate after him, looking at the man that lead him into this room in the first place.  
“We need to get the map from him.” Arno whispered to me as I heard the man screaming for help.  
I simply nodded, waiting for Arno to take the first step.  
“Citizen-” Arno started to say as he got up from our hiding spot.  
“Stay back ghosts!” the man screamed and started to run away.  
“They always run.” I sighed amused as we chased after him, I could hear him screaming in panic that we would stay back and not get close to him.  
Arno made me stop running as we heard a loud scream echoing in the tunnels and then silent. Sound like this man fell somewhere.  
We both started to walk to the direction from where we heard the scream and stopped once we saw it is a dead end.  
The man we chased after was lying down on the ground beneath us, we jumped down, I looked around as Arno kneeled next to the man.  
“Requiescate in pace." He said as he looked through the man's pockets for the map the man talked about earlier.  
"It makes no difference to you, does it? You're gone." He said amused as he found what he was looking for and got back up. What was wrong with this guy? It's clear he's been through something bad.  
"The map… Dom Poirier's list of stolen relics in the Abbey Library. The manuscript must be on it!" Arno said as he looked at me before we started to make our way out of those underground tunnels.

 

“What is your story, Arno Dorian?” I asked Arno as we made our way to the Abbey.  
Arno chuckled beneath his hood, but he didn't look at me. He kept looking forward.  
“Why do you ask, Jacob Frye?”  
“Well, I could not notice that you seem like a guy that had been through a really interesting story. So what is it?”  
“My story isn't really that interesting. It doesn't even worth telling.”  
“How come?”  
“Because my story is one of many others.” he answered and that was the end of this conversation. But I didn't want it to end like this.  
I wanted to know what happened to the guy that made him so bitter. From what Dean told me, this wasn't the Arno Dorian I heard of. So I asked the first question that came to my mind.  
“Why you stopped being an assassin?”  
He stopped walking as I asked that and looked at me. I probably was imagining that, but his eyes looked full of grief from this question.  
“I was exiled.” he answered shortly.  
“Why?”  
“I don't wish to talk about it.” he said firmly and stopped walking again. I looked at the building in front of us.  
“We’re here.” he said and looked back at me. “Now, do me a favour and shut up your mouth for five minutes.”  
“Yes, sir.” I said in a bored tone and followed him inside the Abbey.

We met a few guards but Arno was quick enough to silence them. The guy was a skilled assassin, I tried to understand what could he have done to be exiled from the brotherhood?  
We reached a room filled with covered furniture that seemed untouched for a couple of good years.  
I noticed a dark wooden desk and walked toward it, followed by Arno.  
I opened the first drawer but it was empty.  
“Nothing.” I said as Arno gently pushed me aside, he had a small amused smile on his face.  
“You don't look at it right Frye.” he said as he reached a hand inside the drawer, searching for something.  
After a few moments, I heard a _click_ and Arno took out a journal, his smile widen as he looked at me.  
“Well, don't just stand there like a lazy sod. What does it say?”  
He rolled his eyes on my comment and opened up the journal.  
"It reads - Condrocet Manuscript, located in the old red house. And then a name - Léon.”  
Léon? Why does this name sound familiar to me?  
I've decided to brush it off and sighed.  
“Okay, so now what?”  
“Now, we’re going to find the man called Léon.” Arno said as he closed the journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're going to see Léon! :D  
> I hope you like this rewrite so far and I'll see you on the next chapter~


End file.
